Angelic Voice
by I'mLatina-DealWithIt
Summary: Dean's a very serious business, very focused and not very fun man, Castiel is a fun loving, laid back, careless lounge singer. Will the polar opposites change each other for the better?
1. Chapter 1

There he was Castiel James Novak a.k.a Nightingale, Castiel was a strapping young man loved by many, he is a local singer at "Devils Lounge" he made quite a name for himself being the gorgeous boy with blue eyes and voice of an angel. He was the talk of the city.

 **THURSDAY**

Castiel is a fun loving, adventurous, goody two shoes which mean he never answered back to his asshat of a boss "Lucifer"

"Excuse me Mister MorningStar?"

Lucifer was zooming through the halls of his club ignoring Castiel as per usual.

"MISTER MORNINGSTAR"

just like that Castiel shrivled up wishing he hasn't opened his mouth. Lucifer stopped dead in his tracks and spun around towering over Castiel.

"Mr. Novak don't you think for one second I wont throw you ignorant ass out in the streets this is MY CLUB"

"Bu Bu Bu Bu Bu actually love this is OUR club emphasis on our"

Here entered a short man, maybe a couple inches smaller than Castiel, wearing a fitted grey suit with a red tie and small white dots going up and down it, real classy.

Castiel never felt more relieved to see his brother.

"Uhhh Gabriel always so quick to defend this tiny little twerp"

"Yeah well he's my tiny little twerp...remember Luci Castiel is the star of this show, he brings in all the moola" Gabriel said as he rubbed his thumb against the rest of his fingers

Lucifer turned to face Castiel, he glared at the little man, well little compared to him. "Goodbye Castiel" At the drop of a hat he was gone.

"Geez Cassie always getting yourself in trouble" Gabriel walked next to Castiel putting his arm around his shoulders and continued walking " So baby bro what was so important you had to scream at Luci huh?"

Castiel being so completely and utterly nervous just walked along with Gabe not answering, "C'mon Cassie tell me what going on in that little head of yours" Finally Castiel turned to face Gabriel just as they entered his dressing room.

Castiel stared intensely at his older brother then walked over to his plush burgundy couch and plopped down stretching taking over the whole couch, Gabriel sat at his makeup chair, I mean you really think a known singer wouldn't put a little face paint on?

Castiel faced Gabriel "I just wanted to ask if I could do a solo and pick a song of my choice"

Gabriel chuckled "You wanted a solo and to pick a song" Castiel nodded

"Ok baby bro sure thing you got a solo which means no band and backup singers yeah?"

Castiel sat up and rubbed the back of his neck well I wanted to play this song on the piano so yeah no band of backup singers"

"Alright as long as you can master the art of playing on the piano then sure as hell you can go solo and pick a song"

Castiel ran up to his brother and hugged him "Thank you Gabey" "No problem champ!"

 **COUPLE HOURS LATER...**

"Honey I'm hoooome" the little red haired girl walked into the small apartment she shared with Castiel.

Castiel ran out of his small room wearing nothing but dark blue sweats "Charlie did you bring it...did you?" She was silent for a minute "Charlie you're killing me here" Castil said as he showed off his sad puppy dog face.

Charlie walked over to the island bench in the kitchen and placed the shopping bag on the marble white bench top, she turned to face Castiel " Well honey I did indeed get your-" Castiel ran up to the perky red and hugged her tight "Thank you Charlie!"

Charlie hugged him back and took in his best friends scent "Dude it's no problem, so you have a little sex in the city addiction been there done that" completely ignoring that comment "Did you bring some snacks?"

Charlie held her hand over heart and dramatically clenched her shirt like she was in pain "Did I bring snacks pfft of course I did you goof, I got ice cream duh! Choc chip cookies, some chips, snakes, gummy bears AND chocolate covered popcorn"

"Charlie that's amazing" Castiel said as he stole a gummy bear from the packet.

"I know I'm amazing c'mon lets watch Samantha be her sex addict self"

"Man I'm having a great time look at the ass on that guy!" Charlie spoke as she stuffed gummy bears in her mouth

"Charlie your gay...?"

She turned to face Castiel and laughed "Doesn't mean I can't look dude I know a beauty when I see it"

"I'm so lucky I have someone to watch this with other wise it would be weird"

"Cassie baby it's not weird at all...oh hey did you ask assifer for that solo?"

Castiel laughed "assifer? Hmm I like it"

"And yeah sorta I ended up asking Gabe and he gave me the solo, so tomorrow night I'll be going up by myself" Castiel moved a little in his spot really uncomfortable.

"OMG CAS THATS AWESOME" Charlie tackled Castiel nocking over his bag of lollies.

"Haha thanks Char I wouldn't of even asked if it wasn't for you" Castiel pecked her cheek.

"Nah this is all on you I'm proud and I'm sure your mum would be proud too"

castiel gave his best friend in the whole world a smile and they continued watching their show.

 **WINCHESTER RESISDENCE**

"Look Sammy thanks for wanting to take me out but I'm good"

" No Dean I'm not taking no for an answer, Jess works across from this club called Devil's Lounge-"

"Dean I am at that damn diner everyday and the only good thing about working there is hearing the music coming out of their on my lunch breaks it's a great place"

Ahh there was Jessica a beautiful blonde with long curly hair, nicest person you'll ever meet along with a bit of sass

" Jessica have you been?" She motioned her head no "Then why would I go if you yourself haven't even been"

Sam intervened "Damnit Dean all you do is work, draw and drink beer your coming whether you like it or not!" Sam grabbed Jess and walked back to their room.

Yes they all live together, Jessica and Sam have been dating since grade 10 so he thought why not? And asked her to move in when they both graduated, it works out great Sam studies and goes to college during the day while Jess works and then all night they spend time together...if you get what I mean.

Dean on the other hand does work but not what he wants to do, he works for his adopted father Bobby at Singer Enterprises which deals with A LOT of paper work.

No what Dean wants to do is own his own Auto Repair shop and continue his art and sell it. Sadly we don't always get what we want.

"For a 20 year old you got a lotta attitude!" Dean yelled out after Sam slammed his door.


	2. Chapter 2

**FRIDAY**

Dean is not one for social time unless social time was business meeting, Dean is 24 and since he graduated school it hasn't actually gone out with "friends" for a long time.

"DEAN YOU READY YET?!" Sam yelled from the bottom of the stairs.

He turned to face Jessica, she was wearing a red fitted dress and clung tightly to her but showing of her rump and at the top it draped slightly showing her cleavage, her hair was straight and the sides were slicked back with two pins and she was wearing dark red lipstick.

"Wow babe you look absolutely stunning tonight" Sam kissed the top of her head "Thanks moosey" Sam rolled his eyes still having a smile on his face.

Sam wore a black tight shirt with black slack and black polished shoes, Jessica pulled Sam close and standed on her tippy toes and kissed him hungrily "You look pretty hot tonight, I'm lucky" Sams dick twitched "you sure know how to make a guy feel all types of...things" Sam said as he brushed his lips against hers.

"Woah woah woah hold it right there guys, I don't need you guys smoochn 'n' infront of me kay"

Both Sam and Jessica rolled their eyes.

Dean looked especially dapper tonight, he wore a dark blue business jacket with a crisp white shirt, a couple buttons in-done at the top, his shirt neatly tucked in, also wearing dark blue slacks matching his jacket and black polished shoes.

"Wow Dean you look good, but why so formal?" Jessica asked

"I haven't been out in years ok let a lone some club I don't know how I sure dress I don't know the proper attire" Dean ran his fingers through his perfectly quaffed hair.

"Dean you look good calm down brother" and with that the all walked out to the car and drove off to the club.

 **DEVIL'S LOUNGE**

Castiel sat at his make up table and put only a little makeup on, he wanted to look manly but still elegant "Well hello Mr. Novak good to see your nearly ready...you really gonna wear that?"

Castiel looked in his mirror and saw Lucifer standing in the door way " Lucifer if all you are gonna do is patronise me then please leave me alone...you're a real bore"

Lucifer walked up to Castiel and standed right beside him and leaned close to his ear "That's not what you said I was ramming you from behind huh?"

Castiel was was shocked he just said that but had enough of Lucifer's incessant bullying " that was before I had taste now if you'll excuse me"

Castiel got up and walked out of the room heading to the back of the stage. "Well how's it going did you practice or will you fail?...Hey is your red head beauty coming tonight?"

Castiel chuckled and continued walking "Gabriel always such a panty chaser, um one I'm not gonna fail I'm amazing and two for the billionth time Charlie is GAY so go take a cold shower before you see her"

" A guy can only dream Cassie" they both laughed and went backstage where Charlie was waiting with the rest of Castiel's outfit.

"Charlie darling you look gorgeous as always" Gabriel leaned over and kissed both sides of her face "Yeah hiya man! Hey Cas c'mon I got the rest of your outfit here"Charlie walked off to the other side, Castiel laughed again "oh brother you'll never learn will you" Gabriel stared at his brother and walked away "BREAK A LEG BABY BRO...LITERALLY"

"Ok Castiel you ready?" Charliensaid as she helped slide on Cas' jacket " Yeah Char I'm ready!"

Sam, Jessica and Dean all went to get a seat and sat front row around this dark brown table, waiters coming out asking what they would like to drink "Scotch please" Dean said "Make that two" Said said seconds later as he ate a breadstick.

"And for the lady?" "Oh I'll have a soda water please" the waiter nodded and walked off. "Oh baby I'm so excited to finally see the mystery person who always sings" Sam took Jessica's hand "Same here from the little I have heard he or she sounds great"

Dean chuckled "wait you don't even know if it's a boy or a girl haha wow" "Dean we told you we have never been here before!" Sam tuned to face the stage staring at the massive piano " Sorry Sammy I'm just a tad nervous being here with all these people"

Jess talked but it was so faint Dean and Sam could only just make out the words "Dean have been taking your anxiety pills?"

Dean an shook his head " No I knew I was gonna drink quite a fair bit tonight so I didn't wanna mix the mess with alcohol plus I didn't think so many people would be here"

Sam was just about to say something but a short little man came out on stage "Welcome everyone to Devil's Lounge, we got one hell of an act tonight, you guys love him like crazy and he's one hell of a singer and proud to say my brother"

The crowd was cheering loudly, the three were stunned to see and hear such a lively audience "Everbody here's Nightingale" Gabe winked at Sam which made Sam feel a little uncomfortable, the crowd once again went wild.

"Ok Charlie when I give the cue you will step in on the piano" Charlie nodded, Castiel and Charlie were friends since grade school and the perks of having a talented friend was they teach you everything they know. So Charlie has been playing piano for years.

Castiel walked led out when he heard his name, he took his seat at the piano and scanned the room, someone definitely stood out.

He talked into the small microphone that's was on top of the piano "Hello how's everybody doing?" Castiel's throat was deep but not too deep he had a big smile on his face and his big blue eyes glowing.

Everyone cheered "Well that's good, hope y'all enjoy this little song something my momma used to sing all the time" The crowd settles down.

Dean was dumbfounded he was this incredible sexy but elegant creature in front of him and he wanted him so badly, Jess whispered "Wow he's quite a looker" Dean replied still staring intensely at the singer "he sure is"

Dean thought that that gorgeous singer couldn't get more attractive if he tried, but then he opened his mouth.

 _There were bells on a hill_

 _But I never heard them ringing_

 _No, I never heard them at all_

 _Till there was you_

 _Ther were birds in the sky_

 _But I never saw them winging_

 _No, I never saw them at all_

 _Till there was you_

The audience was enchanted by this guys smooth like honest voice that sent shivers through everybody's spine.

Castiel nodded to the side of the stage and Charlie walked out all elegant like wearing a long black sparkles dress, Castiel got up and went to the taller microphone in the middle front stage.

Dean was so close, his heart pounded out of his chest, he chugged the rest of his scotch and ordered another one to help calm his nerves.

 _And there was music_

 _And there were wonderful roses_

 _They tell me in sweet fragrant meadows_

 _Of Dawn and dew_

Castiel was up there singing his heart out, the young man wearing a crisp white shirt with a black tie and a dark Maroon jacket and black slacks finishing of with black sparkley shoes. He was breathtaking.

 _There was love all around_

 _But I never heard it singing_

 _No, I never heard it all_

 _Till there was you_

Everyone clapped for Castiel and he bowed but when he looked to his left he saw a young man roughly around his age stand up and clap, even whistle which was high praise for him. Castiel spoke in the mic "Ok everyone give a warm welcome for Lena Davis, Lena Davis was a sanctimonious, know it all, diva bitch but Lucifer and Gabriel needed her just as much as they needed Castiel.

Castiel and Charlie walked of stage hand in hand, Dean watched how friendly they were and was a little disappointed to see that. "Wow Sammy he was great let's go say hi" Jess asked so nicely "Um Jess he's in he booth with his friend he looks busy" Jess didn't take no for an answer she got up pulling both Sam and Dean over to the singer's table.

As they reached his table he put his glass down and turned to the small group "Well hello there" he said with a grin Jessica was first to speak "Hi my names Jessica but my friends call me Jess this is Sam and that's Dean, um we just wanted to come over and say hey and tell you that you did a fantastic job up there. Sam had his arm around Jessica's waist and Dean leaned against the side of the tall booth with his hands in his pockets and ankles crossed, Castiel glanced at the tall figure and eued him up and down then turned his attention back to the pretty blonde.

"Well thank you miss Jessica that's really kind of you" While they had small talk Dean noticed the red and that she was wearing a star wars braclet "Hey red, you watch Star Wars?" Charlie turned her head to face Dean "The names Charlie first of all and secondly yes i do it's possibly the greatest movie ever created aside from Indiana Jones" Dean slid in the booth and sat next to her "Only because it has Harrison Ford, great actor man" Charlie smiled to big you could see her gums.

She slapped him on the back "We are gonna become fast friends" Dean smiled his award winning smile and said "I sure hope so little red" Charlie smiled that was the only nickname someone has given her aside from "Char" which Castiel came up with. As the group settled in the booth they all started talking about trivial things.

"So Dean tell me about yourself" Castiel was laid back in the both drinking his scotch, Dean is a confident man always has been but being around Castiel made him nervous, obviously he wasn't gonna show his nervs "Well Cas, i can call you Cas right?" "Sure thing, no-ones called me that before" "Um anyway not really much to tell i work for my adopted father Bobby Singer at Singer enterprises, mum died when Sam and i were young and and dad died years later, um my favorite colour is blue"

Dean leaned in close even though Charlie was right in the middle of the two "Like the captivating color your pretty eyes are" there was a pause, Cas and Dean staring at each other with lustful eyes and dirty intentions.

Sam clapped his hands "Well Jess and I are gonna go, she has work and i have to get to school soo yeah, Dean if you wanna stay i'll give you money for a cab" Dean laughed "Sammy i work you don't i think i can pay for my own ride" Sam chuckled "Ok Dean see ya" Jess waved bye and the adorable couple walked out "Charlie yawned "Yeah i'm gonna go to i'm beat"

Dean got out of the booth making way for Charlie he then hugged her and gave her his number "If you ever want to watch Harrison Ford hit me up" He smiled innocently Charlie blurted out "I'm gay" Dean laughed he turned to Cas "And i''m bisexual and your not my type" Charlie laughed and hugged him "Alright movie star i'll call you sometime" She walked off "See a little red" "By Char" Charlie waved goodbye to the boys and headed back.

Dean sat in the booth again this time closer to Castiel "Cas tell me about yourself, how did you get into singing here?" Castiel smiled sweetly "Well my brother is co-owner of the club along side with my other boss assifer" Dean giggled if you could even call it that "Assifer?"

"Yeah well his actual name is Lucifer...like the devil" Cas smiled a littler nervously

"Well actually sweet cheeks Lucifer was an angel before he was "the devil" " Dean used air quotations

They talked for a couple hours, talking about their lives and their jobs only small things, and they loved it. Nothing could make this go awry, everything was going smoothly and they cherished this moment where everything was just right.

"Hello Castiel can i buy you a drink" slightly drunk Lucifer scootched in and sat next to Cas

Castiel rolled his eyes in disgust " Um no Lucifer go away" Lucifer slightly offended grabbed Cas by the wrist " I will not go you are NOT the boss of me" Dean cold see the fear in Cas' eyes and Lucifer's knuckles turning white cause he was gripping the other man's wrist "Hey back off" Lucifer being smaller than Dean and seeing the anger in his eyes let go

"Fine have this slut, i don't mind you can have the sloppy seconds" Dean got up about to punch that guy in the face but then stepped in Gabriel

"Woah what's going on here?" Dean looked at the short little guy "Well this asshole was hurting Cas and speaking down to him as if he was some worm" Gabriel turned to Castiel who was rubbing his wrist which he knew would be bruised by tomorrow, Gabriel nodded "Ok i'm gonna take Luci home, c'mon boy let's go" Lucifer went reluctantly.

"Wow what a douche sorry you had to-" before Dean could finish his sentence Castiel placed his hands on both sides of Deans face and kissed him, it was smooth, passionate, rough and everything in between, as the kissed Castiel climbed into Dean's lap straddling him, Cas pulled away and Dean leaned in, he didn't want that to end.

Castiel looked at the green eyed man and smiled "Wanna take this in the back?" Dean licked his lips, he was thirsty but it wasn't a beverage he was after "Back where?" Castiel replied leaning in close to his ear "To my office" He sucked on his ear lobe leaving little trails of kisses own Dean's neck, Dean's cock twitched in his pants he was so incredibly turned on.

"Lead the way"


	3. Chapter 3

**FRIDAY NIGHT**

Castiel led Dean down the perfectly painted hallway and stopped outside his dressing room. Castiel opened the door and walked over to the couch and sat down.

Everything about this place screamed expensive, Dean thought just by looking at this room he had to pay.

Dean walked around "Quite a room you got here"

Castiel smiled "Yeah well that's what happens when you can sing...well that and also my brother owns the club...partially that is"

Dean walked over to the fire place and started touching the carvings etched into the stone "Nice to have money huh?" he turned and faced Castiel and gave him his million dollar smile.

"So we're talking about money now?...Ok then yes it's nice especially cause i have worked for it, i'm not an idiot i know what your are thinking Dean" Castiel got up and walked over to Dean, towering over him, well at least trying to.

"What am i thinking Castiel" Usually in a moment like this Dean is always the one to domineer the situation but it looks like Castiel took the lead, which was surprising not only to Castiel but to Dean.

"You're thinking that i'm some spoiled rich kid and yes i have access to money, a lot in fact doesn't mean i'm spoiled and piggy back off my brother. I worked hard for everything you see in this room"

Dean smirked looking straight into Castiel's eye's "You work for your brother how hard did you work?"

Castiel took a step back and looked at the other man in astonishment "You need to leave" Dean laughed "Sure"

Dean left in an instant Castiel sat back down on his couch pulling out a cigarette and lit it up, he took a puff of the death stick "What an asshole...oh well"

 **WINCHESTER RESIDENCE**

Dean thanked the cab driver and stumbled inside accidentally breaking Jess' great grandmothers vase which evidently woke up everyone in the house including tiger (which is Sam's beloved dog who started barking)

"Shhh shh" Dean put his finger to his lips to shush the dog but failed.

"What the hell are you doing Dean?" "OH MY GOD MY VASE" Jess ran to the vase picking up the pieces, Sam on the other hand went up to Dean and grabbed his arm to put around his shoulder.

"Oh hey Sammy howww yooou dooing" Sam could smell the stench of alcohol on his older brother "I'm good Dean how are you?" Sam said as he helped his brother up the stairs.

"I am not toooooo good ya know" Dean laughed

Sam looked down at his drunken brother, seeing him like this broke his heart "What happened Dean?" As they got to Dean's room Sam helped his brother get in bed

"Well Sammy i was so stupid and i had to open my big mouth and comment on how Castiel doesn't work hard enugh for his money that he kicked me out pffft hahaha i'd kick myslef out too...wait did i just say myslef?" Dean burst out laughing.

"Ok how about you get some sleep huh?" Sam got up from the bed and walked to the door.

"Sam my chest hurts, really bad...I-I can't b-breath" Dean started puffing air in and out like he just ran a marathon, he clenched his chest and started sweating.

Sam ran to his brother and started rubbing his back "It's ok Dean breathe just breathe"

Jess ran in "What's wrong?!" "He's having another panic attack Jess get the ventilator!" Jess nodded and ran out and came back with the tiny machine that helps Dean breathe.

They hooked it up and put it over Dean's mouth and nose "Ok now relax and just breathe"

Both Sam and Jess were on opposite sides of Dean rubbing his back trying to calm him down "Babe i'll go make him a tea you stay here" Sam got up and headed to the kitchen

"Dean just breathe in and slowly exhale" Dean did so and after he took the mask off "I'm sorry for breaking your vase Jess" Jessica hugged Dean tightly to reassure him

"Oh it's alright sweetie, don't sweat it" Sam walked back in with the tea "So it's chamomile with lemon and honey drink up"

Dean gratefully took the cup and started drinking it "Thanks guys i appreciate it" "Well Sam and i will let you sleep" Jess leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek "Night Dean"

"Goodnight Jess" Dean smiled and then turned to Sam "Goodnight Sam" "Goodnight Dean" Jessica and Sam walked out of Dean's room.

He laid down staring at the ceiling " _how embarrassing, i owe them a proper apology i'll do it tomorrow...shit i have that meeting with Crowley on Monday that devil spawn will be the death of me Bobby will be on my ass if i don't behave great... Oh man what about Cas? i'm not some fucking asshole i have to say sorry to him also that will have to wait till Monday though"_

Dean fell asleep peacefully after hours of thinking. That was his only escape. Sleeping.

 **CASTIEL'S APARTMENT**

Castiel entered his apartment and went to the kitchen "Back so soon?"

He took a beer out of the fridge and sat next to Charlie on the couch "Yeah he was a dud"

Charlie looked at him questionably "What do you mean he was a dud? he seemed perfect to me."

He took a swig of the beer and passed it to Charlie "Well that's where you're wrong, no one is perfect certainly not him"

Charlie drank the beer and placed it on the coffee table "Yikes that bad?!" Cas nodded "Well at least you got out now" "Yeah i guess you're right" "Of course i'm right i'm always right!"

The two friends laughed and talked for a while then went to bed.

 **MONDAY MORNING**

Dean woke up to a wonderful smell of food and he quickly showered dressed in his suit and headed down stairs to see Jess cooking "Bacon! aww Jess you are absolutely amazing you know that right"

Jess turned to face Sam who was sitting down eating oatmeal "At least somebody appreciates my cooking..Here sweetie" Jess passes Dean a plate with eggs bacon pancakes and some berries

"Sam marry her!" They all laughed "Look babe it's not that i don't appreciate your cooking but you put everything in oil and well this body doesn't happen on it's own" Jess glared at Sam then passed Dean a glass of Oj

"Jess i'm kidding!" Jessica walked out of the room completely ignoring her significant other.

Sam turned to Dean "Sammy go fixed what you caused" Sam got up "Yeah yeah i know"

Dean finished his plate of food "GUYS I'M LEAVING NOW!" Jessica just happened to walk out of the living room "Dean care to give a lady a lift to work?" "Yeah if i can find one" Dean smirked then gave her a wink

Jess laughed "You're so full of it" "So where's Sam?" Jess walked out the door "Don't know don't care"

They both sat in Dean's beautiful car "Look Jess you can't take his comment too seriously" Jessica looked out the window staring at the people they were passing by "It's not just that, he's become more distant lately, this week he's gone someone where for hours and i worry. Maybe i did overreact but...it annoyed me."

Dean nodded and focused on the road.

Jess shut the door "Thanks Dean see you later tell Bobby i said hi" "Sure bye Jess" She walked off and Dean glanced at the club across the street from the diner " _shit i'm late"_

Dean made it to work just in time "Dean you damn idjit! your 5 minutes late to the meeting" Bobby walked up to Dean with a stern look on his face "I'm sorry Bobby i had to drop Jess off at the diner and the traffic was crap"

Bobby placed his hand on Dean's shoulder "It's fine now put your business face on and get in that room" Dean nodded and walked to his office where Crowley was waiting.

Dean walked in to see short chubby man standing at his desk with his back to the door "Mr. Macleod I don't think going through someone's belongings is a part of protocol" Dean walked up the man he buttoned his suit jacket then extended his hand

"Ahh pleasure to see you again mate and as for protocol nothing says getting to know someone then looking through their day journal"

"Right, please take a seat" Dean walked around his desk and sat in his big chair, Dean picked up his folder and opened it slowly flicking through the pages...just to annoy Crowley.

"Ok so you Mr. Mac-"

"No please, call me Crowley" He insisted

"Very well then Crowley, you want to merge companies and get a total of 90% of control and any agreements to go through you first and also sack more than 35% of our workers so YOUR workers can also take jobs here."

"Yes exactly'

Nothing bugged Dean more than this man right here, sitting there with his smug face and stupid accent "See the problem for me Crowley is that not only do you want to take control of my company but you also take me for an idiot"

Crowley's arrogant smile went away when Dean spoke with such tone "Now listen to me -"

"NO You listen to ME Mr. Macleod my workers will NOT be subjected to someone of the likes of you" Dean gathered himself and pushed past his mix of anger and anxiety

"What i can offer you is 65% of any control of the company and we keep our workers oh and i'll throw in a voucher for $5 off your next meal at Ellen and Singer Diner, how's that?"

Dean had a smirk on his face and threw the voucher on Crowley's lap, while Crowley on the other hand did not look happy "I wanna speak to "

Dean motioned his hand calling for someone who was outside his office "Hey Bobby our friend her wants to speak with you" Bobby walked in and shook Crowley's hand

"Nice to see you again Crowley"

"And you Bobby, i have a few concerns with this business preposition your little pet made" Dean chuckled and Bobby made a surprising face that looked fake

"Oh really what concerns are those Fergus"

"I'm sorry what? Fergus?! HAHAHAHA oh man that's a funny name" Dean barked

"Shutup you incompetent divvy"

Bobby and Dean both laughed

"You know what the deal is off" Crowley stormed out and Bobby and Dean just laughed even harder "You damn idjit you sure did a number on him"

"Sorry Bobby but he was a total douche" Bobby slapped him on the back "Oh trust me i know"

 **DEVIL'S LOUNGE**

"Castiel where are you?!" Lucifer called from his office. No answer.

"That little fucking muppet" Lucifer left his office and walked into Castiel's who he found sleeping

"CASTIEL WAKE THE FUCK UP" Castiel fell off the couch tipping over his glass of water "Shit" He rubbed his head looking at the fuming Lucifer

"Your face is looking a little red there buddy" Castiel smiled

"Castiel so help me god i will punch you in the face right now" Lucifer walked up to Castiel, you could see the rage in his eyes and flames burning bright "Aww Luci, you promise?"

Castiel was great at singing but superb at getting on Lucifer's nerves, it was a real talent he thought "Lucifer was about to raise his fist" "Luci babe how ya doin', you weren't about to hurt my baby brother now were you?"

"Andie?" Castiel tilted his head in confusion looking straight at his sister "CASSIE" Andrea ran up to her brother and gave him a massive hug

"Um h-hello And-die" Lucifer was tumbling over his words, he has been so utterly infatuated with Andrea since they met 5 years ago

The gorgeous curvy girl turned to face Lucifer she put her hands on her hips "Now Luci you didn't answer my question, you weren't gonna hurt my baby brother now were you?" Lucifer shook his head quickly, as much as Lucifer liked her she scared him also "No i was not."

"Oh good now come here and give me a hug" Castiel did a double take at his sister "Um you sure? it's Lucifer"

Andie chuckled "Oh shush you" Lucifer hugged Andrea and Castiel just glared at Lucifer who stuck his tongue at him.

"So Andrea what are you doing here?" Castiel asked as he grabbed a cigarette and lit it up

"Well i heard about your performance and i just had to see it for myself plus i was getting homesick, goodjob Luci for letting him do his solo"

"Actually Lucifer did-"

"Yes thank you i thought it was perfect i mean he's an amazing singer" Castiel mouthed _liar_ to Lucifer who just shrugged.

"So how is my favorite brother?"

"Well i'm great thanks for asking baby sis"

Everyone turned heads to the door "Gabey you're only 1 minute older than me"

Gabe stuck his tongue out "So? still older now get over here and give me a hug"

They hugged, everyone talked for a little while and it was great, then they heard a knock at Castiel's door Cas yelled "It's open come in"

"Hey Cas"

"Dean? what are you doing here"

"Well i finished work and came to apolo- wait you smoke?"

Castiel took a puff at his cigarette "Yes and you would of known if you weren't an ass now if you excuse me i have guests"

Andie slapped Castiel on the thigh "Castiel James Novak that's no way to speak to someone especially someone this hansome" Andie smiled and gave him a wink

"Well thank you that's real kind of you" Dean chuckled and smiled back

"What's your name gorgeous?" Andie smiled sweetly

Dean chuckled at that comment "Dean, Dean Winchester"

Andie smiled wide showing her teeth "No freaking way!" Dean confused shifted a little "Oh my lord is your brother Sam Winchester?"

Dean laughed "Yeah he is how'd you know?"

"Well that tall glass of water helped my friend and I with a case, he and his partner helped us sue this idiot who sexually assaulted us"

"Well that's Sam for you"

"Yeah small world" Andie went up and gave Dean a hug "Now you tell Sam i said hey" "Sure thing"

Castiel put out his smoke and stood up "Fine let's get this over with movie star" Both Dean and Cas walked outside his office.

"Bye Andie nice meeting you!" Dean waved as he left the room"

"Now what the hell do you want Dean"

"I just want to say sorry for being so rude to you" Dean looked like a proper business man and Castiel just melted when he looked at him, he was so completely gorgeous with his big green eyes and chiseled jawline and muscular looking body.

"Oh okay then continue" Castiel smiled folding his arms across his chest "You're enjoying this aren't you?" Castiel smirked at him "Yes yes i am"

"Ok well i'm sorry for being an asshole i'm not usually like that i mean i'm not one to kiss someone when we had met that night i just had a bit too many to drink but that's no excuse so i'm sorry"

They waited in silence for a minute or so "Ok i forgive you" Dean was relieved he couldn't deal with the fact that someone didn't like him over some drunken mistake

"Ok cool well um that's all so erm see ya" Dean waved and started to walk off "Wait" Castiel knew Dean was a very professional, straight but not in the sense of like he likes girls straight as in he follows the rules his manners are very formal and although Castiel hasn't known the guy that long he got the feeling he need to bend him a bit make him not so proper.

Yes having manners and being good is great but out of work Dean should just be himself and Cas wanted to make him his little project and yes Castiel knew that sounded bad but he needed something to pass time and he was not gonna get his feeling mixed into it

"Yeah?" Castiel walked up to him "I wanna take you somewhere" Dean got a very adventurous vibe from Castiel and part of him knew it was for trouble and the other part wanted to find out more "Um sure where?"

"Tomorrow when you finish work come here then we'll go"

"You gonna tell me where"

"Nope"

"Um ok, you're not gonna kill me are you?" Castiel laughed at Dean's comment

"Cas that's not an answer" Castiel leaned close to Dean's ear and whispered "If i wanted to kill you i would of done it that night"

Dean slightly nervous moved back a bit "Dean i'm kidding lighten up a bit yeah?"

Dean laughed "Yeah haha ok, so i'll see you tomorrow goodbye" Cas took out another cigarette and lit it up Dean yanked it out of his hand and broke it in half "And you need to stop smoking this" Cas rolled his eyes "Sure" Dean threw it in the bin "I mean it Castiel!"

He sounded so serious and to Castiel it was funny "Alright alright fine, here take my pack" Castiel handed him his pack of smokes and Dean put it in his jacket pocket "Goodbye Castiel" Dean walked off and Cas yelled "What no Cas?" Dean turned around and smiled then continued on his way out.

"Damn that boy is fine" Castiel walked back to his office.


End file.
